1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof carrier for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a roof carrier structure for securely supporting and fixing an object to be carried and for preventing theft of the roof carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the trends of motorization, a roof carrier has become an indispensable accessory for a vehicle. Esthetic roof carriers are popular, and tend to be expensive. A roof carrier of this type must have a structure to prevent a carried object from becoming detached and causing an accident, even if a strong vibration acts thereon. Furthermore, the carried object must be easily mounted/dismounted while at the same time preventing it from being stolen.